


The Arctic Adventures of Merlin Emrys

by enviropony



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arctic, Art, Aurora Borealis, Dogs, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviropony/pseuds/enviropony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin decides that sled dogs are adorable. But wait, did he just call up a <i>dragon</i>?  And that handsome explorer, Arthur Pendragon, knows a lot more than he's willing to admit. Just what the devil is going on, here?</p>
<p>These are two photo manip panels for maggie_f's story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/726572">The Ask.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arctic Adventures of Merlin Emrys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/726572) by [maggief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggief/pseuds/maggief). 



> This was meant to be for the recent [Merlin Reverse Bang](http://merlinreversebb.livejournal.com/), but we kinda blew that posting date... 
> 
> Larger versions and small preview sizes are available [here](http://s1284.beta.photobucket.com/user/enviropony/library/Graphics%20for%20The%20Ask).


End file.
